1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed matter such as advertisement materials or commodity catalogs, and more particularly, to a printed matter which can provide a three-dimensional effect to a printing layer by varying colors of the printing layer according to a view angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many known techniques for providing a three-dimensional effect to a printing layer such that the colors printed on a plane of the printing layer are varied according to a view angle. For example, Korean Utility Model Publication No. 1998-68600, which was filed by the applicant of the present invention, discloses that a printing layer is constructed such that half-tone dots of three primary colors, i.e., red, yellow and blue, and black, are printed on one-side plane of a base plate at predetermined printing angles, the half-tone dots overlapping with each other at a predetermined portion, and a plurality of hemispherical protrusions made of transparent resin are formed on the other-side plane of the base plate such that the center of each of the protrusions is disposed at a portion where the half-tone dots of the respective colors overlap with each other.
However, in the printed matter described in the above-stated Korean Utility Model Publication, the hemispherical protrusions and the printing layer are opposite to and face each other at either side of the base plate. Thus, in order to form the hemispherical protrusions, after forming the printing layer on one-side plane, the base plate must be reversed. Thus, the fabrication process cannot be carried out continuously, resulting in lowering in fabrication efficiency. Also, it is not possible to partially provide a three-dimensional effect to the printing layer. Further, since the base plate is made of a transparent material, light is transmitted through the printing layer formed on the other side thereof, so that the printing layer cannot be displayed in its original color but is displayed in a faded color due to light. As a result, the color projected on the protrusions is not visually clear. To prevent light from being transmitted through the printing layer, a separate printing layer must be formed on the other side of the printing layer, which is quite a complicated work, thereby undesirably increasing the fabrication cost.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a printed matter displaying various colors according to a view angle, by which a three-dimensional effect can be provided to a printed pattern by making invisible colors visible according to a view angle, the fabrication efficiency can enhanced by continuously performing the fabrication process, and the fabrication cost can be reduced by reducing the quantity of raw materials required for forming a projection layer.
To accomplish the above object, there is provided printed matter displaying various colors according to a view angle, including an opaque base plate, a printing layer provided on the base plate and having various colors printed thereon such that half-tone dots of the respective colors are printed at different angles and overlap at a predetermined portion, a projection layer made of transparent resin, and partially formed to a predetermined thickness at only a particular portion intended to display a special color on the printing layer using a screen printing method, and a plurality of hemispherical protrusions made of transparent resin using a screen printing method such that the centers thereof are positioned at predetermined portions where the half-tone dots of the respective colors of the printing layer overlap with each other.
The aforementioned printed matter is constructed such that the hemispherical protrusions serving as a magnifying lens are spaced an appropriate distance apart from the printing layer by means of the projection layer to allow the colors of the printing layer to be refracted and enlarged. Thus, the overlapping colors, which are not visually perceived by naked eye, are made visible, thereby attaining a three-dimensional effect of a printed pattern. Also, since the printing layer, the projection layer and protrusions are sequentially stacked on the base plate, the fabrication process can be continuously performed, thereby enhancing the fabrication efficiency. Further, since the projection layer is partially formed on the printing layer, the fabrication cost can be reduced by reducing the quantity of raw materials required for forming the projection layer.